uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Provorde od Europa
Eke provorde in vari lingas. Apetìt appétit, appetite, Appetit, appetito, 'аппетит, 'ορεξη, '''apetitas '''U. Apetìt ven jedan F. L’appétit vient en mangeant E. Appetite comes with eating D. Der Appetit kommt bein Essen Es. El comer y el rascar, todo es empezar I. L’appetito viene mangiando N. Al etende krijgt men trek P. O comer e o coçar por demais é começar G. τρωγοντας ερχεται η ορεξη Ru. Аппетит приходит во время еды Li. Apetitas didéja bevalgant Kwal U. We vol raito dal doȝ sparo hi kwal F. Qui veut voyager loin ménage sa monture I. Chi va piano, va sano, va lontano E. He who takes it slow and steady, goes a long way D. Wer weit reisen will, schont sein Fuhrwerk Es. A camino largo, paso corto G. Αγαλι, αγαλι πας μακρια Denie argent, Money, Geld, dinero, soldi, dinheiro, λεφτα, penge, '''bani, деньги '''U. Denie dav ne felij F. L’argent ne fait pas le bonheur I. Il denaro non dà la felicità E. Money can’t buy happiness D. Geld allein macht nicht glücklich N. Geld maakt niet gelukkig G. Τα λεφτα δεν κανουν την ευτυχια Li: Ne piniguose laimė U. Denie av ne duf F. L’argent n’a pas d’odeur I. Il denaro non ha carta d’identità E. Money has no smell Es. El dinero no tiene olor D. Geld stinkt nicht N. Geld stinkt niet L. pecunia non olet G. Το χρημα δεν εχει οσμη U. Tem se denie F. Le temps, c’est de l’argent E. Time is money D. Zeit ist Geld N. Tijd is geld Da. Tid er penge Es. El tiempo es oro I. Il tempo è denaro P. O tempo é dineiro G. Ο χρονος ειναι χρηματα Diavel diable, devil, Teufel, diablo, diavolo, duivel, diabo, διαβολος, djævel, '''чёрт ' '''U. Un doȝ' ne picto diavel su varde F. Il ne faut pas tenter le diable D. Man soll den Teufel nicht an die Wand malen N. U moet de duivel niet uitgaden Es. Si el fuego está cerca de la estopa, llegua el diablo y sopla U. Frajo nè Doj nè diavel F. Avoir ni foi ni loi Ne craindre ni Dieu ni diable I. Avere né Dio né patria E. Fearing neither God nor man D. Ohne Treu und Glauben sein Es. No temer ni rey ni roque No temer ni a Dios ni al diablo N. God noch gebod kennen G. Δε φοβουμαι ουτε Θεο ουτε διαολ Ern fer, iron, Eisen, hierro, ferro, ijzer, ferro, σιδερος, jærn, ferrum, '''fier, железо '''U. Un doȝ smito ern wan je se caj F. Il faut battre le fer quand il est chaud E. Strike while the iron is hot D. Man muß das Eisen schmieden, solange es heiß ist N. Men moet het ijzer smeden terwijl het heet is Es. Al hierro candente batir de repente I. Il ferro va battuto quando è caldo G. Στη βραση κολλαει το σιδερο Ru. Куй железо пока горячо Li: Kalk geleži, kol karšta Foj feu, fire, Feuer, fuego, fuoco, vuur, fogo, φωτιά, ild, ignis, foc,огонь U. U brenen kid ve frajo foj F. Chat échaudé craint l’eau froide I. Gatto scottato ha paura dell’acqua fredda Es. Gato escaldado del agua fría huye D. Gebranntes Kind scheut Feuer E. Once bitten, twice shy Da. Brænt barn skyer ilden Su. Bränt barn skyr elden N. Een ezel stoot zich geen twee maal aan dezelfde steen G. Οποιος καει στο κουρκουτι φυσα και στο γιαουρτι Ru. Обжёгшись на молоке, будешь дуть и на воду Li. Kas karštu nuplikom, tas ir šalto bijo U. Je ste ne fum ane foj F. Il n’y a pas de fumée sans feu E. There is no smoke without fire D. Kein Rauch ohne Feuer Es. Donde fuego se hace, humo sale I. Non si dà fumo senza fuoco N. Geen rook zonder vuur G. Δεν υπαρχει καπνος χωρις φωτιά Ru. Нет дыма без огня Li. Nėra dūmu, be ugnies Akurtade U''' = '''Uropi, F = '''Français, '''D = '''Deutsch, '''Da = '''Dansk, '''E = '''English, '''Es = '''Español, '''G = '''Ellhnika (Grec), '''I = '''Italiano, '''L = '''Latin, '''N = Nederlands, P = Português, Po Polski '''(Polonais), '''R = Român (roumain), Ru Русский '''(russe), '''Li: lietuvių kalba (lituanien), SC Srpsko Hrvatski '''(serbo-croate), Su Svensk (suédois), '''Tc český (tchèque) Category:Literatùr